<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atonement &amp; Otherwise by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450776">Atonement &amp; Otherwise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The oddest pangs of something...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atonement &amp; Otherwise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for drabblesoup, 'here i go again'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had vowed himself and been accepted, time and again. Yet even when Clyne settled beside him in the fading twilight to talk and keep the first watch together, Duane couldn't quite shake away the oddest pangs of something... </p>
<p>He didn't think it was atonement, or that atonement could even feel quite like what kept welling up inside him... He-- </p>
<p>"Thank you for your help earlier," Clyne said after a long moment. "Your skills never fail to... compliment mine, I suppose." </p>
<p>Clyne had been the one to heal him; Clyne almost always was. </p>
<p>Clyne was... </p>
<p>Suddenly and finally... Duane understood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>